Talk:Voltron (VLD)/@comment-36385273-20180829190522/@comment-36385273-20180902031657
I had some free time on my hands, so I ended up doing what you suggested. Below is the list of what I came up with. Unless if I missd anything, that should list every single usaged of a bayard to form a Voltron weapon. I think there are also a few more notes on weaponry that I made scattered in there, but those aren't the focus here. The timestamps are a little rough, as Netflix wouldn't tell me the exact time that I had paused on, so I had to hold my cursor over the time bar/meter/whatever it's called. Anyways, here goes nothing: S1E3 19:50 Keith (Red) forms Sword S1E8 1:25 Keith (Red) forms Sword 18:10 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon S1E11 8:40 Keith (Red) forms Sword 9:20 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon 9:35 Keith (Red) forms Sword S2E3 18:23 Keith (Red) forms Sword S2E4 16:42 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon 17:20 Keith (Red) forms Sword S2E5 17:00 Keith (Red) forms Sword S2E6 20:45 Keith (Red) forms Sword 21:00 Keith (Red), Lance (Blue), Hunk, and Pidge form Enlarged Cutlass S2E11 17:55 Keith (Red) forms Sword S2E13 1:15 Keith (Red) forms Sword 2:25 Voltron appears to have switched to the Enlarged Cutlass, which should require Keith (Red), Lance (Blue), Hunk, and Pidge ~~ Voltron appears to have switched to the Sword, which should require Keith (Red) 9:50 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon 11:33 Voltron appears to have switched to the Sword, which should require Keith (Red) ~19:54 Voltron appears to have formed the Sword, which should require Keith (Red) 20:42 Shiro and Keith (Red) form Blazing Sword '---Shiro dissapears, Keith flies the Black Lion---' S3E3 22:00 ? forms Sword, Person is not shown though Black's eyes flash S3E6 18:30 Keith (Black) forms Sword 20:30 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon S3E7 (flashback episode) 13:34 Alfor (Red) forms Sword 18:39 Alfor (Red) forms Sword '---Keith leaves for BoM, Shiro resumes flying the Black Lion---' S4E1 20:00 Hunk (presumably) forms Shoulder Cannon S4E3 21:50 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon S4E5 18:50 ? (unshown) forms Sword, forming not shown on screen though Lance (Red) is present and Keith is not S4E6 2:27 Hunk (presumably) forms Shoulder Cannon S5E3 18:30~ Shiro, Lance (Red), Allura, Hunk, and Pidge all use their bayards at once. After they've all connected, lasers/energy(?) shoot out of the cocoon, but when they're broken free no weapon/effect of the five bayards is shown. S5E4 20:55 Voltron is seen with Sword. Lance (Red) is present, but Keith is not. '---Keith is flying the Black Lion again---' S6E7 1:40 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon 2:02 Keith (Black) forms Sword 4:51 Hunk forms Shoulder Cannon 8:11 Blazing Sword is formed. The people doing it are unknown and Allura calls for 'Sword', not 'Blazing Sword' though... Before, the blazing Sword was formed by Shiro and Keith, the Black and Red Paladins respectively. However, Shiro is not present. So presumably this was done by Keith (Black) and Lance (Red)? **Voltron shoots lasers out of its eyes **Green Lion head is launched towards Sincline **Red Lion launches energy grapple hook/attack/thing S7E6 21:21 Keith (Black) and Lance (Red) form Enhanced Flight Boosters S7E12 3:43 ? forms Sword, person unknown 4:00 Hunk, presumably, forms Shoulder Cannon, though Sword is still up and operational S7E13 5:12 Lance (Red) and Pidge form Dual Sabers 6:35 Pidge forms Arm Cannon 8:40 Two blades are formed again, though they look different from the original Dual Sabers 16:13 Keith (Black) and Lance (Red) form both Sword and Enhanced Flight Boosters at the same time I've bolded everything concerning Keith and Lance (our variables, since they switch lions throughout the show), as you might have seen, so... yeah. It's quite contradictory, while we see Keith form the sword with the Black Bayard, we also see Voltron with the sword multiple times while Keith is with the BoM, not to mention the sword Alfor summoned with the Red Bayard is identical to current Voltrono's sword. The Blazing Sword also occurs, with Keith and Lance in Black and Red respectively. Again, it's all contradictory, so I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I imagine So... yeah. Sorry that this got to be a little long :P